An operator that provides service to users (hereinafter also simply referred to as an operator), for example, constructs a business system to implement provision of the service. To implement the addition of a function to the business system, for example, the operator updates, according to need, an application that is in operation in the business system (this is hereinafter also referred to as update of the application). The update of the application is performed by releasing the application that has been updated (hereinafter also referred to as the updated application) by a developer of the application (hereinafter also simply referred to as a developer) to the business system.
When the application is developed as described above, the developer, for example, utilizes a tool that automatically executes verification tests on the application. In this way the developer can, for example, make the development of applications efficient so as to allow the applications to be more frequently released (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-021111 and 2011-248658).
The release of an updated application, however, may influence managing operations (for example, data backup and operation monitoring) that are associated with the business system. Thus, a manager of the business system (hereinafter also simply referred to as a manager) needs to review the details of the managing operations to be performed on the business system when the updated application is released.
However, when, for example, the manager of the application is different from the developer of the application, the manager has difficulty understanding the detailed modification information on the updated application. Thus, the manager may have difficulty identifying those managing operations that are to be modified as a result of the release of the updated application.